


Bravado

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Лола [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sparring, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Лола, чтоб её, рядом с ней и самому недолго стать loco.





	Bravado

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8670767)

Джеймс хочет её _жёстко_.

Он ловит себя на этом и чертыхается. Цедит ругательства сквозь зубы, когда подтягивается даже с излишним рвением. Отжимается даже слишком рьяно, стараясь не представлять, какая она, когда снимает с себя броню и форму, — какая женственная и женственно соблазнительная и как, должно быть, приятно подмять её под себя — её-то, упрямую и несгибаемую ни перед чем… кем. 

Джеймс практикует выпады, стараясь выпустить пар, и молотит воображаемую бестелесную грушу, чтобы не задвинуть костяшками в стену — ведь тогда на руках останутся ссадины, и она, конечно, это заметит. 

Она, конечно, заметит и в лучшем случае скажет что-то о том, что он не бережёт себя в погоне за битвами. В худшем… в худшем, должно быть, она постарается покопаться по душам, а после устроит спарринг. 

Последнее, что ему от неё нужно. Последняя капля в чаше самоконтроля. 

Лола, чтоб её, рядом с ней и самому недолго стать _loco_.

Шепард навещает его после каждого задания, а берёт его с собой на каждое второе. Вега каждый раз засматривается на неё и каждый второй перехватывает её взгляд. 

Нервно сглатывает. Она смеётся одними глазами. Она будто бы _знает_.

Он лупит воображаемую грушу в трюме изо всех сил, пока она не видит, и подтягивается-отжимается _красуясь_, когда она рядом. 

Шепард всё-таки затевает очередной спарринг. Бить её вовсе не получается, даже в лёгкую — Вега только блокирует её удары, уворачивается от бросков и вытирает тылом ладони лоб, когда Шепард негромко фыркает. 

Он мстит ей подсечкой, и она тоже не остаётся в долгу.

Вега шумно вздыхает, опираясь над ней о вытянутые руки, а грудь Шепард под взмокшей майкой вздымается резкими вдохами. Контуры её тела очерчивает биотическая синева, Вега шумно вздыхает и забывает, что дышал всего секунду назад. Неоново-яркие блики играют в капельках пота на её шее. 

Он забывает, что умел дышать в принципе.

— Жаль, здесь не постелен матрас, — хмыкает она слишком знающе. — Лейтенант.

— Лола, — он заставляет себя вспомнить забытое: губы тянутся в ухмылке почти как чужие, а от прилива кислорода в лёгкие кружится голова. Впрочем, едва ли только от этого. — И кто из нас теперь с кем флиртует?

Он рывком поднимается и подтягивает за собой Шепард. Она легонько хлопает его по предплечью, призывая её отпустить. С его стороны — беспрекословное подчинение. 

Субординация — вот о чём он старается думать. Вместо всего остального. 

— Было бы за этим что-то большее, — дразнится Шепард, и всё остальное не сдаётся без боя. 

— Коммандер, — подмигивает Джеймс и салютует, рисково ставя всё до последнего на свою выправку. 

Шепард уходит, а он жадно смотрит ей вслед, и дыхание снова сбивается. 

Джеймс хочет её _жёстко_.

-*-

В увольнительной он идёт в бар и угощает текилой рыжеволосую девушку. Она ничуть не похожа на Шепард.

Если, конечно, об этом не думать.


End file.
